Conventional radio frequency (RF) choke device is a conductive metal tube for reducing transmission of RF interference signals which have frequencies within a single specific frequency band. The conductive metal tube is used to be sleeved on a coaxial cable in a lengthwise direction parallel to the coaxial cable and has a length substantially equal to quarter of a wavelength of a center frequency of the specific frequency band.